Mutants
by dragonrider1234
Summary: when the world is in danger and mutants are not safe, two heros will save them, will the avengers be able to help or our world will fall to destructions, and will mutants live in peace with humans, see through the eyes of are heros and into the world of mutants (rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **hey guys, so um i whated to start something fresh, so um... if you guys what another chapter, please just ask me, so enjoy this**

"Let go of me you bastard!" my struggling did nothing

I didn't know why they what me. It was a normal day, until they came, oh sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Starla, and I'm a mutant

My life was normal, but that was before the accident, some toxic leaked and I was turned into this monster, and hybrid of a wolf and a human, I was forced into hiding and have to wear a cloak

But on a normal day, I bumped into some people and my hood fell off my head, all I can hear were screams and people calling me a "monster" and that was when some type of guards came, and threw me into a police van full of other mutants

That was when I reached a prison-

"Here's your cell, animal" he threw into a prison cell and locked the door, I hissed at him

Years past and I stayed in that same prison unless they take you for some "fresh air". They take you out of your cell and put you into one of the vans and collect more mutants

At first I thought they were gunna do something horrible to me, through the years I learned how to unlock to doors but I stayed put

On one of my trips, a teenage girl was thrown into the van

"Ow, hey let me out of here" she looked out the small bared window, I stayed in my spot in the back "sigh this is what I get when I travel to New York"

She had a yellow orange tank top with jeans and sneakers, she had some small asin dragon horns, a dragon tail that reached the floor, and a dragon tattoo on one of her arm, but beside that she was a normal teenager

When I got back to cell, I planned to take a nap and skip the afternoon trip, but no, that was when the newbie I saw, was thrown into my cell

"I hope you animals will get along" he snickered, I was laying my side on the hard wooden prison bed, I bared my teeth and flattened my ears, I wish I could just straggle that guy, but I stayed put

When he left, I turned to the girl which was still on the floor

"You ok?"

She looked at me and nodded, I rested my head between my paws (they work like hands)

"So um what is your name, young one?" I twitched, my fur stand on end to end, but I relaxed and calmed down, I hated when people call me young or small, but even through I'm small, I'm one of the strongest one in the prison, people feared me

"My name is Starla, and don't get on my bad side, you?"

"Fire Dragon" she said a little shaky

_Fire Dragon P.O.V _

I saw that Starla had a light blue shirt that didn't hide her shoulder, some dark blue pants and black boots and a black choker, she had cyan hair, a muzzle, cat ears and white tail

"So um what are you?"

"What do you think?"

"Um… a cat?"

She twitched again, so I stayed quiet

*breathe deeply in through nose then breath out through mouth* "look, if you what to stay, please be quiet"

"Oh… ok"

She looked at me "So… what do you mean 'this is what I get when I travel to New York?"

"Oh that, I was supposed to meet the avengers or something like that, it's classified"

"Ok miss classified" smiled and laughed playfully

"So where do you come from?"

"Again miss, it's classified" she smiled and chuckled, I smiled, she turned to face me

"Ok um… so did you meet the avengers, oh wait let me guess it's classified"

I smiled and nodded

We spent the whole after noon talking to each other

Then a horn blared, I looked at the door then back to Starla, her eyes widened with fear, then the same guy opened the door, Starla grabbed her cloak, the man panted his shoulder, she then got a running start and started running to the man

"Starla, wait!"

But she just jumped onto his shoulder and sat on it

"What?" she had a confused face "never mind, c'mon"

"ok" I got up and walked out of the room, the man closed the door and we started walking down the hall, when we got near a door, Starla jumped down and nodded and waved good bye to the man and he left, she a had a good grief or relived smile, we both turned to the door

Who knows what lies ahead?

**AN: so if you guys enjoy this, please put that in the box below, and what do guys think about my sister in this, and i know she kind of acted like a sissy, but she will be better in the next chapter, and what do you guys think i should do to the guy, i'm open to ideas and a name for him, and if you what your Oc in her i'm open, ok bye, my sis is asking me to help set up a valitine pic, so bye :) oh and happy valentines day**

**P.S the you will see the x-men and the avengers in the next chapter... maybe **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey guys, sorry if I didn't update in a long time, I was really lazy on February break :3 and this really happened to me ok, my big sis is Fire Dragon and I'm Starla ok**

"Starla, you ok?" fire dragon sat next to me

"No, I'm not ok" I said as turn to face her with tears falling down my cheek

"What's wrong? … C'mon you can tell me" she rubbed my back

I looked at the ground

(If they knew by JOEL FAVIERE song plays) p.s (I do not own this and I change this up a bit, so please don't say I did a copy right)

"They think I'm crazy." (Crazy)…

"They think I'm mad." (Mad)…

"They call me stupid, worthless, tell me I'm not worth it." …

"Now I'm walkin' back, to a place you use to call home, but I feel so alone."…

"The same hurtful hits, it's my darker place. In my virgin ears, the remarks they make."

"And if they, if they really knew all of those things, that I do in my room, to hide the pain."…

"I bet their minds would change." (Yeah) "I'll bet their minds would change."…

"They'd change, If they knew the pain, they'd change"…

"Because, I believe in these scars… I believe"

(Song ends)

"….. Starla, I'm… so sorry"

"… Don't be" and with that I unlock the door and left her sitting there

**AN: ok I know this is short but I really had a bad day, this happened a few days before the break, my friends made fun of me because I didn't know the question, and my mom had a big fight down stairs with my grandparents, my big sis was with my dad at the store, my little sis was in my parent's room, I was on my bed, I awoke when I heard her yelling, the thing that scared me the most was when I heard a knife hitting the chop bored hard, the next morning my mom yelled at me until I burst out crying, the thing I was glad is that my grandparents were unharmed, but it didn't help make my day, because I got no reviews on most of my stories, while my sis is swimming in them, just tell me what I'm doing wrong, I tried my best but I guess it wasn't enough **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, my Microsoft won't work, and my internet is jacked up, so updates will take longer**

When Starla opened the double doors, I saw what looks like a cafeteria

"c'mon, don't be shy" Starla said as she made a signal for me to follow her

As I followed her to where they served the food, then a man bumped into me

"Hey, watch it" Starla heard that, because she looked over her shoulder

"Hey, back off Loki"

"Fine, but this little lizard girl, better watch it"

"Oh c'mon, Lok, stop being so tough, even I know you don't mean that"

But he just turns away, Star turn back at me

"Don't worry about him"

* * *

Once we got are food, we sat down

Once we finish, we just chat to the other mutants at the table

As I got up to get something, I bumped into someone

"Oh, I am so sorry" he reached out his hand

I hesitated a bit, but grabbed it

When I stood up, he wore all black, I was about to thank him, but tripped over a crack

"Whoa, I got ya" he caught me in his arms

But I quickly stood up

"Hey, it's alright, and they really should pave the floor"

"Yeah" I said shyly

"Hey, you love birds" we turn to see Starla walking toward us

"Where have you been? I was looking all over for you"

"Why?" she did a face palm

"Because, if you don't get to your cell on time, you'll have to get a tag on your neck" she said as she crossed her arms "it's stupid, I know"

"Oh" she turned away

A faced to the man, "um, before I go, what's your name?"

He smiled and pulls down his shades

"The name's Steve"

**so, a bit longer, but i'm getting there, and i love your suport :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, so i post this new chapter as soon as i can, who knows how long will my next post will be**

I smiled, but that was interrupted by a loud noise

"WHY YOU-"

Me and Steve turn and ran to see what was going on, and what we saw didn't surprised me

* * *

It looks like a fight with Starla and a guy in a suit

We manage to get a full view of the fight

Starla did an upper cut, and then try to kick him but miss

The man in armor got a hold of her leg and threw her to the side

And everyone was cheering

Starla P.O.V

When Mr. Tin can threw me over, I rolled over to the feet of the devil himself

"I must say this must be very embarrassing for you"

When I got up

"Listen well, Loki I-" but then a hand punched me hard on my side, and was swept aside

"I'm listening"

I slid across the floor, when I came to a stop, I saw tin can getting applaud, now that really boils my blood

When I caught him off guard, I punched his core hard, multiple times, and I gave him a double kick and a head butt

When he stumbles off balance, I just walked over to him and with a flick, he came tumbling over

I bent over and ripped some chest armor and the mask, so he won't suffocate (hey i'm not that mean)

"Huff…huff, fine you win"

I smirked

I turn away, and I crushed the metal in my hand

"Oh and one more thing" I said as he got up

I quickly punched him in the face

"That was for being a a**hole to me"

I turn away and walked to the double doors

"I'm done here"

And with that I disappeared through the doors

I passed the man who threw me here, and with some humor, and a skill from being a master thief, I place a **_I'm fat_** note behind him

But once he reached the cafeteria, he yelled

"All right all of you will get tags" and I heard 'aawws' and 'whining' and 'oh, come on'

And I'm glad I got out first

* * *

Once Fire dragon got back to the cell after the tagging

"So, how did it go?" I said as I read a book that the good people get

"Not well" there was a short silence

"So, what type of tag did you get?"

"Huh?" she said as she lifted her head

"Groan" I placed the book down "there are two types, one is on the back of your neck, and if you did something wrong, they zap you, and the other one is on your wrist or angle, it just beeps, that's a warning"

"And you can take it off if you what, but there's a trick, or you just leave it on until you leave this cage

"So, do you have one?"

Fire dragon P.O.V

She smiled and lifted her wrist and showed me the back off her neck by moving her cyan hair, and I saw both tags

"I was a bad girl, back then" she dropped her hair "So, what did you get?"

I showed her my neck, she was wide eyed

"What! This is unacceptable! You did nothing wrong!" she said as she stood up to get a better look, she paused "or did you?"

I dropped my hair "No I didn't!"

"I hope so, now hold still"

"What are you gunna do? And will this hurt? And-"

"Would you shut up, and stop worrying, I'll get this thing off, and this will hurt a little"

I felt little pain, but then it shot through me, and I fell to the floor, all I can her is Starla

"Are you ok? Get up"

But everything went hazy then black

When I work up, I was on the ground

"Ah, you're finally awake, I thought I might need to bury you" she joked

I looked up to see Starla on her bed

I rubbed the back of my neck, and there was no lump or pain

"Looking for this?" I turn to see Starla spinning the tag around her finger

I was so happy; I couldn't help but hug her

At first she was surprised, but then returned the hug

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it"

**:D yay, even longer, ok- *hair fall in frount of face but sweep it a side* so um- *hair keeps on falling in frount of face, really annoying* you got to be kiding me * hair fall* uugg, will you quit it! ok i have to go because my hair is being really annoying today, and it really hates me XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back Stage**

"c'mon, we need to get to the studio, and I don't want to be late"

"Ok I'm coming"

As we opened the door, it was covered with snow

"Ugg, you got to be kidding me" Star said with her head down "I just cleared it, this morning"

"Well it does snow a lot, it is winter"

"Whatever, now help me with the car"

As we uncovered the car, we hopped in

And as we came to studio, it was blocked with snow

Starla P.O.V

I stopped the car, and got out

"Ugg, really!"

We started climbing over the high snow

"Ack!" I turn over to see Fire dragon sank in the snow

"c'mon" I said as I pulled her out "you need to be quick on your feet" then I started running, then slid to a stop "see"

But then, the snow gave in under me "ah!"

I tried to land on my feet, but the ground was to slippery

When I couldn't keep my balance anymore, I slipped and got a face full of snow

I looked like an ostrich!

I pull my head out of the snow, and spitted out some snow

I heard my sis coming from above

"Starla, are you all right?" then her face poked over the side of the edge

"I'm ok sis, stay right there, and get some rope"

"What was that? I didn't hear you" she said as she inched closer

"No! Stay!" but it was too late, the snow gave in, and she came tumbling down

Once she reached the bottom, I did a face palm

FD P.O.V

When I saw Starla once I reached the ground, I smiled shyly

She peeked through her fingers, and I saw that she was really annoyed

She putted her hand down, and walked over to the hole and looked up, then out of no were, she started climbing

Once she reached the top, she looked over

"c'mon, can't you climb?"

I shook my head; she rolled her eyes and then squinted at me

She began hitting the ground, until she hitting a weak spot, she began sliding down

Once she reached the bottom

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving your butt" she said as she looked over her shoulder, and walking towards the wall, and looked up at the hole, then down

She began punching the wall until it made a ramp

"Ta da"

As we climbed up and reached the studio

As we were about to opened the door, snow fell off and landed on us

"Seriously!" Star said annoyed

As we got in

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Loki said with a smirk

We shook off the snow

"Don't even ask, Loki" Starla said as she walked pass him "let's just say, we had a bad day, today" she said as she took of her furry vest and hanging it on a rack

"On St. Patrick's Day?"

"I guess, now I will be right back"

"Were you going sis?"

"Hm, oh, I'm just getting some hot coco" then she left the room

* * *

An hour later

Starla P.O.V

As I crept to were Loki was sitting with the cast, with a big bucket of freezing water on my back

My sis saw me, but I put a finger over my lip, and she smiled

As I got close enough, I dumped the water and he jumped right out his seat

He was soaked, and everyone was laughing like crazy

"Ha ha, and you said I have no humor" I said as I plop in a chair "That is what you get if you mess with the master thief"

"Ha ha, very funny" he said as sat back down

* * *

Another hour later

As I was reading a nice book next to a fire

I heard some footsteps, and looked over without moving my head, and I knew who it was

As it got closer

"Don't even think about it Loki"

"Oh come on"

"Well it was a nice try, but I need to go" as I shut the book and place it down, I stood up, and walked over to Loki, and gave him a kiss on the cheek

He blushed, and I smiled

As I grabbed my vest, and started putting it on

"Ready to go?"

"Yup"

And as we were out the door

"So what that all about?"

"About what?"

"You know"

"I still don't know what you mean"

"Oh come on"

I smirked and shoved her aside and she fell into a hole

"Oopsies, need some help?'

"I hate you"

**hey! i hope every one is having a lucky St. Patrick's Day :3 i did this for fun**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys and I know you have questions but I'll answer them in the next chapter k. I've been thinking about this and-… HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK, ENJOY!**

"You know, I have enough"

"Huh?" she said from my bed

"I mean, let's escape"

I looked at the bared door, I drew a claw on one finger and jabbed it into the lock

Once I heard a click, I drew back my claw and kicked the door down, but the alarms rang

"c'mon" and I took Fire dragon's hand quickly

* * *

We ran down the halls, I tightly held FD's hand

We came to a fork in the road, I ran to the left but the guards came from there, I quickly ran the other way

* * *

Fire dragon P.O.V

We quickly ran, but then Starla stopped, and I bumped into her by the back

"Hey! Why did you stop?"

She pointed to a spot, and when I turn to see what it is, and stand there mouth opened, and my eyes filled with fear, but it quickly turn to tears

There, lay on the ground was Steve's shades and a necklace

Starla walked over and let go of my hand and bent down and grabbed the shade

She angrily sneered, and crushed the shade, she then saw the necklace and grabbed it

She started to cry, and she threw the necklace across the hall, she hunched over

"Starla… is everything ok?" I said as I bent down and rubbed her back

"That was Loki's necklace, I gave him that" she said as she lifted her head "anyway, we need to get out of here" she said as she stood up

We then heard the guards coming

"c'mon, I know a short cut" and she started running faster

But we heard footsteps, and as we ran, the footsteps grew louder

**AN: Hey, and I know that was short but if you stick around a bit more you can continue it :3 enjoy, and I will explain everything in the next chapter**

And as we ran around the corner I saw someone and eminently punched them with my elbow with my free hand

The person eminently fell

"HEY!"

My eyes shot open

_I know that voice anywhere_

I looked down and there he was, Loki and followed by Cap

I let go of FD's and dropped down and quickly hugged Lok

FD did the same with Cap

"I thought you were-" I trailed off as tears rolled down my check

Loki must have felt sorry for me, because he hugged me back

I was surprised; my eyes widen, but soften as I closed my eyes


End file.
